


Costumes

by beren



Category: Cinema Bizarre
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strify decided costumes were the way to go for Halloween and so what choice did Kiro have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for lirren's Halloween challenge. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Kiro followed Strify back into their home and closed the door, he actually managed not to fidget, which was amazing considering the circumstances. It was Halloween and Strify had decided it would be fun to do the whole costume thing. That's what came of letting Strify watch late night American movies about Halloween. The other members of the band had not argued with the plan, Kiro had been in a pissy mood so he had. Then Strify had come up with his costume, which was part punishment and part promise.

It was the promise part that had made him wear it, that and the fact that Strify had threatened to withdraw sex completely if he didn't. Being in a relationship with Strify was exciting and rewarding, but very hard work and Strify did not make threats he was not willing to keep.

Kiro made a cute kitten even if he did say so himself. He's done his hair in quite a wild style and it went nicely with the little fuzzy ears Strify had provided and he had little furry fingerless gloves. He had no idea where Strify had found those, or where his boyfriend had picked up the tail. The tail was long and black and beautifully soft where it hung over the top of the back of his jeans.

Romeo had spent all morning trying to play with his tail until he had finally hit his friend and told him to lay off in no uncertain terms. Normally he would have put up with it, but the tail wasn't your average Halloween tail and Kiro literally hadn't been able take anyone playing with it. It was also the reason why the moment the door was properly shut he grabbed Strify by the shoulders and turned his boyfriend and pushed him against the wall.

Strify had chosen a vampire costume, something else which had been driving Kiro crazy; he had a thing for vampires.

"Impatient, Kitten?" Strify asked with a fangy smile.

That was something else Strify had insisted upon; his boyfriend had been calling him 'Kitten' all day, much to the amusement of everyone else. Funnily enough, this time he didn't find as annoying as before.

"I think I've been very patient," he replied, feeling his need in every cell; "I've been hard since this morning and that was twelve hours ago."

Strify had presented him with his costume when he had stepped out of the shower that morning, mostly, in Kiro's opinion, because Strify had needed him naked for the most important part. The tail was not clipped to the back of his jeans and it wasn't on a belt under them as Shin had guessed earlier in the day. The tail was attached to an anal plug, which Strify had spent a good half an hour putting in place, and then secured with a harness that stopped it slipping out. Kiro had been hard since the damn thing had been inserted and he needed some relief; he needed it badly.

"Time to pay up, Dracula," he said and began to remove Strify's clothes.

Luckily for Strify, Strify did not object, in fact he even produced a sachet of lube and a condom from a pocket; proof positive that he hadn't really expected Kiro to last the whole day.

"Do I get points for holding out?" he asked breathlessly as he finally let himself go.

"You get anything you want, Kitten," Strify replied and fluttered his eyelashes.

So many possibilities went through Kiro's mind that he felt a little light headed and giddy, but he settled on what he wanted very quickly anyway. They had a table in the hallway and Kiro was so desperate he just dragged Strify's trousers down and pushed he lover over the piece of furniture. One source of relief would have been to have Strify take the harness off him and remove the tail and then screw him senseless, but he had another plan. He was so stimulated and he liked it, but he wanted the whole package; Strify was going to have to take something similar to what he had dealt.

Undoing his own jeans and pushing them down, his cock bobbed free and he would have loved to have just rammed into Strify there and then, but there was some preparation to be done first. He was almost shaking as he ripped open the condom wrapper and quickly sheathed himself and he couldn't stop the little whimper that escaped his throat when he touched himself. The lube was next and he slicked two fingers as fast as physically possible and pushed them into Strify, who moaned appreciatively and appeared to be all but ready to take him anyway. They'd been an item precisely a month and they were still in the shag as often and as much as possible phase, so it wasn't as if either of them was out of practice.

Satisfied that Strify might be a little tight, but that he wouldn't hurt his lover, Kiro slicked himself and lined up. He was so on edge he was ready to pop right there and then and he had to make himself slow down and push in carefully. It was almost more than he could manage and it took all the self control he had left. His hips were trying to thrust forward of his own accord and keeping himself steady was more difficult than playing a set while Strify deliberately tried to get him hot and bothered for real.

"Oh fuck," Strify said as Kiro pushed home.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Kiro managed to say, mostly in an attempt to keep himself under control.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, letting out a long low groan as his body demanded release. There was no way he was going to last long, but he wanted to draw it out for as long as possible, he owed Strify that much. They had had sex just about everywhere in their home, but it was a first for the hall table and it promised to be memorable. Moving his hips slowly he began a gentle rhythm and Strify responded in just the way he had hoped with little pants and the occasional hum of pleasure.

Kiro loved the way Strify had to be vocal about everything and he knew they were only going to get louder. He couldn't help the fact that he was very much audio stimulated, probably something to do with being a musician, and the song Strify always sang for him was the most incredible music as far as he was concerned.

His need was beginning to overcome his patience and as his desperation rose so his movements increased in intensity. The tightness around his cock was driving him insane and with the stimulation in his arse he was losing control. He wanted to give Strify as much pleasure as he was getting, but he knew he couldn't last for long and eventually he just had to give in to his desires. He only had so much will power and he had used it all during the day and he made a mental note to pay Strify back later and just went for it.

As he approached the edge he could barely keep his thrusts on target as his whole awareness focused down to the sensations in his nether regions. It was all too much and he held on for as long as physically possible, but eventually he had no choice but to thrust one more time and let himself fall into the wonderful sensations of orgasm. It was so intense that for a few seconds he honestly didn't know which way was up and he only stayed on his feet because he was holding on to Strify very tightly. His knees actually threatened to give out and he was left leaning against his lover trying to work out how most of his body worked.

No one had ever made him feel like that before and he realised as he allowed his brain to come back online, that it might have had something to do with the stimulation he had been under all day, but it had more than a passing idea to do with Strify as well. Strify just brought out the extremes in him, mostly the good and this was just another example. It was funny how during the intensity of sex was one of the few times he realised just how much life had given him, and he pulled out slowly, more than glad that he was so lucky.

"I love you," he said as the emotion welled up in him and it was only then that he realised what he had said.

Strify was not a believer in love, well not like that and up until that point he had been so careful not to say anything that might chase his boyfriend away. Surprisingly the expression on Strify's face when the singer turned to him, clothes still in disarray and still clearly aroused, was curious rather than anything else. Kiro found himself blushing under the scrutiny and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were both half undressed.

"I think," Strify said, taking hold of his tail and tugging it gently, "I'm going to have to find out if you meant that."

Kiro wasn't sure if he should be whimpering or running, so he just stood there.

"Come on, Kitten," Strify told him with a whimsical smile, "let's go see."

The tail could have been a leash for all it mattered and Kiro decided that he liked Halloween.

**The End**


End file.
